This invention relates to a muzzle brake for reducing the recoil action resulting from the firing of a gun.
Muzzle brakes which serve to reduce the recoil action of a gun when it is fired, operate on the principle that they utilise the forward momentum of the pressure wave produced by the expanding exhaust gas which follows the projectile on firing of the gun, by deflecting some of such exhaust gas in a suitable manner to produce a forward impulse on the brake and hence the barrel of the gun, in this way at least balancing to some degree the recoil impulse on the barrel of the gun.
Most muzzle brakes are characterised by the fact that they comprise static components such as baffle plates and apertures so that the braking action effected by them is rather abrupt and hence capable of interfering with the smooth recoil action and balance of the gun. Furthermore, they often also give rise to very high overpressure levels which may be detrimental to the comfort and well being of the crew operating the gun.
Although it has been known in the past to employ muzzle brakes with movable components, the arrangements which have hitherto been suggested have not been very successful, usually because of mechanical failure.